


Week: It's my turn

by Mizuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuchi/pseuds/Mizuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Día #4: It's my turn][Depresivo!Haruka/Angel!Rin] Haruka a sus 12 años siente que la vida se termina, que el mundo allá afuera es desconocido para él. No hay tiempo para conocerse, y ello lo acaba hasta que alguien aparece para cambiar la visión de su situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week: It's my turn

**Prompt:** You took my hand

 **Author(s):** Mizuchi (en AO3)

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** AU. Angel!Rin. Un Haruka muy pero muy depresivo. Narración rara y conceptos vagos que no llevan a ninguna parte.

 **Summary:** Haruka a sus 12 años siente que la vida se termina, que el mundo allá afuera es desconocido para él. No hay tiempo para conocerse, y ello lo acaba hasta que alguien aparece para cambiar la visión de su situación.

* * *

 

**DAY 4 # IT’S MY TURN**

* * *

 

Dentro de aquel torbellino de corrientes decadentes, aterradoras y frívolas, Haruka nunca pensó que podría haber más allá de esa espiral de tonos grisáceos que rápidamente iban oscureciéndose. Después de todo el tiempo, su tiempo, parecía estar contado y la cuenta regresiva que no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, le rasgaba cualquier pensamiento positivo que pudiera generarle cualquier comentario alentador hecho por sus seres queridos. Por ello aprendió rápido a ignorarlos y alejarlos. Entre menos gente, menos palabras esperanzadoras y por lo tanto menos decepciones.

 

No tardó en aislarse del mundo, al fin y al cabo su vida no duraría mucho. Y estar encerrado en un estéril cuarto de hospital ayudaba a su aislamiento autoimpuesto.

 

Doce años y conocía tan poco del exterior y éste de él. Eran dos completos extraños y así se quedarían.

 

A veces se preguntaba si cuando muriera el remolino que lo mantenía prisionero se desvanecería. Y es que la idea de que este solo se erigía para consumirlo nada más a él era poderosa.

 

"Nanase _-kun_ , tu amigo ha venido a verte"

 

Una voz ya odiosamente familiar le quebró los pensamientos, la enfermera que llevaba estos últimos meses atendiéndolo le hablaba. Haruka solo arrugó la frente, le miró rencoroso para enseguida desviar la vista hacia la ventana.

 

"Los dejaré solos. Puedes entrar. Recuerda no agotarlo mucho, ¿está bien?"

 

"S-sí, gracias"

 

La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejándolo a solas con ese chiquillo que no dejaba de seguirlo.

 

"Haru, lo siento. Yo solo, es que tu a mi... Perdón"

 

El timbre aparatoso, la pena inyectada en las palabras y la tristeza segura ahogando esas esmeraldas hicieron que Haruka apretara los dientes y endureciera la frente.

 

"Makoto"

 

"¿Sí?"

 

"Vete"

 

"¿E-eh?, pe-ro"

 

"¡Vete!"

 

Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte, tanto que la voz se desgarró en algún punto de este. Tachibana se encogió y sin notarlo dio un paso hacia atrás intentando refugiarse de la ira que desplegara Haruka. Temeroso, Makoto buscó inconsciente la manija de la puerta y la giró cuando Nanase apretujo las sabanas entre sus manos.

 

"Yo, yo solo... Lo siento"

 

Un golpe sordo y la puerta había dejado escapar a Makoto. Haru cerró los ojos, oprimiendo los parpados fuertemente. Ojala el también, ojala igual que Makoto él también pudiera escapar de este lugar.

 

Los días pasaron, y Makoto no había ido a verlo. No le preocupaba a decir verdad, menos ahora que su condición empeoraba considerablemente. Ya no era capaz de permanecer por mucho tiempo sentado, y la idea de siquiera levantarse sonaba imposible. Ahora pasaba la mayor parte acostado y su habla se había reducido cero. Los doctores le hicieron entrega de un pintarrón para que en este escribiera las respuestas a los cuestionamientos diarios de rutina. A veces Haruka lo empleaba para dibujar y últimamente solo trazaba la misma figura incompleta. No sabía porque y aunque le intrigaba la facilidad con la que su cuerpo se movía para pintar siempre lo mismo, procuraba ignorarlo.

 

Hasta aquel día.

 

Tras haber sido sometido otra vez a la quimioterapia, Haruka, débil, nauseoso e irritable descansaba en la cama de su habitación. Su abuela se quedo con él hasta que ella sintió que no quería verla más. Cuando se quedó solo, Haru fijo la vista apagada y ensombrecida en la ventana, en ese marco que encuadraba al mundo que le daba la espalda. Enojado arrugó la frente para maldecir con sus pupilas azuladas todo lo que sus manos no podían tocar.

 

"Ojalá todos desaparecieran"

 

Lo dijo, en un murmullo tétrico y venenoso. Sin ser verdaderamente consiente de lo que estaba pidiendo.

 

"¿Por qué?"

 

La repentina pregunta le sobresaltó. Estaba seguro de que él era el único en la habitación, entonces ¿por qué? Intentó incorporarse, temblando de pies a cabeza, reuniendo fuerzas que no tenía para sentarse.

 

"Ha- ha- ha-"

 

Jadeo pesadamente. Esto era normal pero con el paso de los días su cuerpo iba perdiendo energías. Era como si ya no soportara más el tratamiento. Doce años, doce largos años y estaba llegando al límite.

 

"¿Quién... eres?"

 

"¿Huh?"

 

Allí, cerca de la mesita de centro, se hallaba una ¿niña? de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos carmesíes como las rosas pintadas en los cuentos de hadas que su abuela solía llevarle.

 

"Mi nombre es Rin, tengo nombre de chica pero soy... ¿un chico?"

 

La presentación y lo dicho en esta hicieron que la duda aumentara en Haruka, quien no le creyó absolutamente nada, salvo quizás el nombre con el que se refería y todo porque había algo que saltaba a la vista que echaba por la borda las palabras del tal Rin.

 

"La gente no tiene alas"

 

"¿Ah?, ¿lo notaste? Hahahaha"

 

La risa apenada hizo que la mirada lúgubre de Haruka se achicara. La alegría, porque eso era, que rodeaba al extraño niño solo tuvo un efecto negativo en él. Y de inmediato quiso deshacerse de ese sujeto.

 

"Vete. Este lugar no es para los extraños"

 

Se lo ordenó, de manera hosca, sin tacto y esa actitud suya le volvió miserable porque no quería ser así, no con ese niño con alas, menos con su abuela, tampoco con las enfermeras y sus doctores, ni siquiera con Makoto; pero su situación se lo impedía. Después de todo nada cambiaría, no importaba ya las veces que siguiera el tratamiento, ni que cumpliera las indicaciones, jamás se iba a librar de ese cáncer que corrompía a su sistema y quemaba su sangre.

 

Desvió, como siempre, la mirada aguardando a que el extraño se fuera. Pero eso no ocurrió. Al contrario. El tal Rin, que aunque aseguraba ser niño no lo asemejaba, se acercó a la cama pero se quedó allí, al inicio de esta. Haruka se encogió, buscando con ello alegarse de Rin quien sorpresivamente no tenía los ojos puestos en él sino en la ventana.

 

"Así que es desde esta ventana donde miras al mundo"

 

" _¿Por qué no se va?, ¿qué no me escuchó?"_

Haruka torció la boca sin dejar de ver enfadado a Rin subirse a la cama para llegar hasta la ventana.

 

"Oye"

 

En un movimiento sorpresivo, Rin volvió el rostro hacia él. Mostrándole esa sonrisa irritante y aquellos enormes y bonitos ojos carmines.

 

"¿No es aburrido siempre mirar?"

 

Esa interrogante lo sacudió salvaje y Haruka no pudo evitarlo, por más que así lo quiso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y esa debilidad le provoco un gran hastío. Rin le miró, apenado y sintiéndose igual de mal que él.

 

"Lo siento"

 

"Vete"

 

"No"

 

"¡¿Hah?!"

 

"No he venido desde tan lejos para irme sin antes hacer _esto_ "

 

La mano, la pequeña y delgada mano de Rin sujetó la suya y con un suave aleteo se elevó lo suficiente para despegarse de la cama.

 

"¿Q-qué?"

 

"Vayamos"

 

"¿A dón-"

 

"Afuera, nos están esperando. _Él_ quiere conocerte"

 

"¿Él?"

 

"El mundo, Nanase"

 

Abriendo la ventana de par en par para jalarlo con suavidad hacia el jardín que se extendía inmensamente al centro del hospital. Ese que alcanzaba a divisar desde el 5 piso en el que se ubicaba su habitación.

 

Haruka se aferró a la mano de Rin y se dejó guiar por ese ángel de extraño resplandor. Porque gracias a ese simple pero valiente gesto de tomar su mano para sacarlo de aquel torbellino de grisáceos colores le había bastado para sentir que la vida, su vida, apenas si comenzaba.


End file.
